David Williams
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = white |Font Size 5 = 2 }} *Perfect combination of nerd and athlete *Loves all of his family regardless *Firmly believes that family should stick together **Therefore this feud is not only stupid but incredibly wrong *Wants to be a role model for all of his siblings as the oldest **Does a pretty good job of it, without being bossy either *Polite and courteous to the extreme *Wants to find a romantic partner, but can't find someone he likes *A bit geeky and nerdy *Is proud of that though *Confident in who he is and doesn't care what anyone else thinks *Possibly a little arrogant and over-confident *Might push himself too hard sometimes *Always other's need before his own **This has caused some issues before *Wants to make other people confident with themselves *Became a personal trainer for that reason Personailty David is the oldest of the Williams siblings and because of this, he has one goal in mind: be the best older brother on the face of the earth. David's extremely patient with all his siblings, regardless if they're related to him or not. His entire family knows his view on the stupid family feud as he doesn't bother to hide it, which is something his father doesn't approve of. Despite that, David doesn't hate his dad. David can't hate anyone and is physically incapable of holding a grudge... Unless you hurt one of his family. Then David will hate you for the rest of his life. That's the one crime David won't forgive you for. David is a strange combination of geek and athlete, and he's proud of it. He knows who he is, and if you don't like it, you'll just have to get over yourself. Sometimes his confidence can come off as arrogance, and he may have a slightly over-inflated ego, but in all reality it's not that bad. David can talk with the geeks and nerds about video games, board games, role-playing... But at the same time he's a personal trainer and follows sports closely. Part of the reason David chose that career was so he could boost other people's self-confidence. David loves to help other people and always put himself last. This has caused some issues in the past, where's he's starved himself so other people can eat... Or drink water. One thing David has to learn is that he has to take care of himself so he can take care of other people. This has also affected his romantic life. He's always the wingman, but is to proud to ask for one himself. David wants to find a girlfriend, since being 20 years old and only having had one girlfriend for six months is kinda sad. History Before transferring into the muggle world as an orthopedic surgeon, pure-blooded wizard Miles Williams did a brief stint as a a healer in St. Mungo's, where he met pure-blooded witch Aileen Cortés. The latter had transferred recently from Spain. It didn't take long for the two to meet, obviously under the dire circumstances their job placed them in. From their coworker relationship emerged a close friendship between the two. They'd work together every day in the same floors, and met frequently during their off hours. Eventually, it became something else, and they began dating. Just a year and a half after they began to date, Miles proposed. They exchanged vows months later. A little afterwards came the first of their four younglings - David Williams. While the Williams family led a happy life with their growing family, there was another family with origins from Ireland and Germany that began to flourish. A pure-blooded fashion designer named Blair Schneider, and a pure-blooded lawyer that went by the name Jack Collins. They met in court, with the latter as the former's lawyer when someone decided to sue the fashion designer for stealing their designs. Blair's side came victorious, and in the celebration of it, the pair informally met and a friendship began to flourish. Around the time David was born did Blair and Jack get married. About a year afterwards, their firstborn was born - Emiline Collins. After two decades of marriage more or less, Aileen and Miles' marriage collapsed. It was sudden, and nobody expected it, but it happened. As for the Collins' marriage... it lasted almost as long as Miles and Blair's did, though everyone could see and had fully expected it to fail. A few years in, Blair and Jack just... lost their connection, and it reflected in the way they acted around each other - distant, snappy, and always leading to arguments. The final blow to the marriage was when Blair decided to continue her line of work in London, England, where she believed her work would be more successful. It was during one of her visits to London, looking for a home, that she met Miles Williams. Blair and Miles really hit it off, the pair flirting more often than not. One thing led to another, and they began to date. Shortly after, it came to light that it had led to Blair's first pregnancy since her youngest - Ruby - was born, almost a decade beforehand. Doing what was considered right, Miles waited a little before proposing to her. Their wedding happened just a few short months later and, after gaining the custody of his kids, dragged them into his new shared house with Blair, who in turn brought her own kids with her. It was here that the feud started, both sides of the family seeing how different they were to each other. While Aileen and Miles' kids were sportier, and didn't mind playing rough and dirty, Blair and Jack's kids did mind. They were much, much classier, which led to more clashing than getting along. Now back to David. David is the eldest of four siblings and from the first time he laid eyes on his younger brother, he knew that he wanted to be the best older brother any person could ask for. David would always drop what he was doing to play with one of his younger siblings, and with the way Miles acted sometimes... David was more a father figure than he was sometimes. David watched out for his little siblings, in fact his first magical sign when he stopped his little brother, Joshua from falling onto a sharp spike. The spike just... sank into the ground. David worked very hard in school - again to set the example for his little siblings. It paid off, he didn't get anything less than an EE in any of his core classes in either his NEWTs or OWLs. However it didn't really matter, since he became a Quidditch trainer. He offers lessons and practice from the newbie all the way to the professionals. And David knows his stuff too... he can help heal most Quidditch related injuries. In fact he sometimes volunteers as a mediwizard at St. Mungo's. David loves all his siblings whether there are blood ties or not... it doesn't matter. David loves them all and as the oldest sibling, he tries to set the example. He works very hard at his job and helps his siblings with any thing they need, and he plans to do the same with his new siblings. The stupid family feud that Miles is creating is just that... stupid as hell. Family is family, no matter if there's blood ties or not.